Ned and Missy
by Immersion Feeds Obsession
Summary: A Ned/Missy story! Missy is feeling down because her plans to get Ned never work but he ends up comforting her over it. Worth a read if you like Ned/Missy, 2nd chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been watching Ned's Declassified again and I really like it. But my favorite pairing was always Ned/Missy and not only did that not happen but nobody writes it. So I had fun writing this oneshot. It takes place sometime during later season 3 but nowhere specific. I wanted to write some more stuff since I also like Cookie/Evelyn but it ended up not fitting in with the rest of the story. So I may write that later as a different story or another chapter. Anyway if anyone does read this and feels up to it I'd appreciate a review. That's all. **

**Ned and Missy**

The lunch bell at Polk Middle School rang and the halls were soon filled with crowds of young students rushing to their lockers and then the cafeteria. Ned Bigby was one of these students with the exception that he was not rushing. Thanks to all the tips in his guide he had long since mastered the busy halls and knew exactly which way was best.

He took a path to the cafeteria that was not often traveled through and few people knew about it. This was good because not only was it faster but it was also empty. Strolling along casually he tried to relax and worry only about what was for lunch and nothing more.

But as he was walking along he heard a surprising sound that made him stop in his tracks. It was coming from a dead end corridor to his left that no one ever used. There weren't any classrooms down there and as far as Ned knew nobody hung out back there either. But he stopped and listened and realized it sounded like somebody was crying.

Partially from empathy and partially from curiosity Ned decided to see who was back there. After all he could stand being a few minutes late for lunch; his friends wouldn't blame him. Doing his best to be quiet he turned the corner and gazed at who was crying.

Ned was very surprised when the person he saw sitting on the ground sobbing with their back to him was none other than the popular girl Missy. The blonde hadn't noticed him as she was too busy wiping her eyes with a tissue. When he saw her sitting there Ned wasn't sure what to do. He knew Missy liked him but he had always found her overbearing and thought she just got in his way with Susie. But he realized he couldn't just walk away and leave her like this.

Walking over to the crying girl he kneeled down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Missy, are you okay?"

She quickly turned her head to look at him. Her face first showed surprised but then she just frowned and turned away. "Oh Ned…it's you."

"Are you okay?" He asked for the second time.

"Do I look okay to you?" She snapped at him.

He decided to try a different tactic. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I think you've done enough." She turned away. "I just want to be alone right now okay?"

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what happened?"

This made Missy think for a minute. She couldn't just tell Ned. But the question reminded her what led her here…

_It was the end of gym class, their previous period. Missy and Moze were standing in the girls' locker room talking to each other. _

_"No way," Moze said crossing her arms across her chest. _

_"Please Jennifer?" Missy wrapped her hands together and begged. "I know we're not exactly friends but…" _

_"But nothing!" Moze cut her off. "We're not even close to friends yet you want me to stay away from Ned just so you can sink your evil little claws into him?" _

_"It's not like that!" Missy objected. "It's just I've been trying to get closer to Ned but I never make any progress when your hovering over him so I thought maybe you could hang out with him a little less for a while. You can still be his friend." _

_"And as his friend I have to protect him from you!" The brunette said. _

_"Jennifer I'm not evil!" The blonde said as she started to feel offended. "I really do care for Ned alright? And I'm willing to prove it if you'll give me the chance." _

_"I don't think so." She replied. "I've realized recently that Ned really would make a good boyfriend and I'm not going to give him up to you." _

_"So you do like him!" Missy said pointing a finger at the taller girl. _

_"Yup," she smirked. "Not that it'll do you any good. Everyone knows Ned isn't interested in you. He never has been and never will be." _

_At this declaration Missy became angry and clenched her fist. "Just you wait Jennifer! Ned will be mine and I won't let a tomboy like you stop me! I will win his love!"_

_Moze shrugged, "Bring it on." _

After that Missy had run out angrily. But once her she cooled down and her anger disappeared she realized how she was in over her head. There was no one Ned was closer to than Moze so if she told him to hate her then Missy was sure he would.

"Now he'll never like me…" She said before sitting down and crying. Missy hadn't cried in a while; she had been holding it in. It felt kind of good until Ned showed up. She liked Ned but she had wanted to be alone. She wasn't sure what to say to him but she certainly couldn't tell him what actually happened. He'd never believe her.

"Why won't you like me?" She whispered.

"What?"

She turned to face him. "Why won't you like me, Ned Bigby?"

"What?" He said surprised. "Were you crying over me?"

"I wasn't crying over you!" She answered. "I was crying because none of my plans ever work! Now even your friends hate me! This sucks."

"What? Cookie doesn't hate you."

Missy rolled her eyes. "I meant Moze."

"Well yeah, she does." Ned acknowledged. "But she doesn't have a lot of female friends anyway. Maybe you should try being nicer to her."

Missy groaned. "I don't want to be her friend! I want you to notice me!" She admitted.

Ned laughed. "Missy that's ridiculous! Of course I notice you!"

"You…do?" She asked surprised.

"Well yeah! How can I not notice the girl who comes up with a bunch of evil schemes to get me to like her?"

"They're not evil…" She pouted. "Just…enthusiastic."

"Maybe I'd want to go out with you if you didn't force me to using your bodyguards to threaten me. Did you ever think of that?"

"I didn't think you'd want to." She admitted. "Not after we broke up."

"But you broke up with me!" He reminded her.

"I know," she bit her lip. "And I've regretted it ever since. But when you said you only went out with me for a dare I was hurt."

Ned felt bad. "Missy…I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. While it started out as just a dare I really did have a fun time and wanted to go out with you again. But after you broke up with me I thought I should just go back to liking Susie."

That set Missy off. "Urggh! Why do you even like her so much? She's gone okay? It's not like she's suddenly going to move back and be with you!"

A hurt look crossed Ned's face and though he tried to cover it up Missy saw. "Ned I'm sorry," She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

He knocked her hand off. "It's fine. Your…probably right, but it's hard you know? I mean I liked her for so long and she barely knew who I was. Then I got her to like me back and she goes and moves away! How am I supposed to feel?"

"You must feel terrible." She said looking at the floor. "But Ned…I already like you. I know you're a sweet, funny guy who'd treat any girl like a queen."

"Thanks Missy," he said feeling better. "I like being around you when you're like this. But is this the real you or is the real Missy the one who only cares about being popular?"

"Well they're both me." She admitted. "But the one you see now is the real me; the Missy I get to be when I'm not afraid of everyone hating me and not being popular. I always get afraid that people won't like me like this."

"I do," he said looking into her eyes. "I like you."

"Thank you Ned." She nodded. "That means a lot to me."

"You know, you're always kissing me. Maybe…I could return the favor?"

Missy looked embarrassed. "Oh no, you don't want to kiss me Ned. My makeup is smeared from crying. I must look hideous." She tried to turn away but Ned stopped her.

"I think you look beautiful." He said before softly kissing her on the lips. Missy happily kissed him back. After ten seconds they pulled apart.

"Thank you Ned. That was so sweet." The blonde smiled at him. "I have…something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Would you be my boyfriend?" She asked nervously.

The shorter teen nodded. "I'd love to."

"Yay!" Missy exclaimed before giving Ned a big hug. He hugged her back before they both stood up.

"Why don't we head down to the cafeteria?" Ned suggested. "I bet if we hurry we can still get some lunch." Missy agreed and they walked down to the cafeteria together holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the 2 people that reviewed! I didn't really expect to get any so it was nice. Anyway one of them suggested I write a second chapter and I liked the idea so I did. The 1st chapter was rather angsty so I tried to make this one happier and I think I overdid it. Also it's kinda weird. I hope you enjoy it! Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. **

**Ned and Missy Chapter 2**

Missy couldn't be happier. She was holding hands with the boy of her dreams as they walked to the cafeteria where he'd buy her lunch. Sure it wasn't a 'date' date but it would do for now.

As Ned led the way he wore a confident smile on his face that said "hey world, I've got a new girlfriend and man is she hot!" He noticed other people were starting to look at them funny. The various middle schoolers were surprised as the most popular girl in school was holding hands with Ned.

"There sure are a lot of people staring at us." He whispered to Missy.

But Missy just giggled excitedly. "Don't worry about it Ned. They're just staring because I'm the prettiest girl in school and you're the cutest guy. It's only natural that people will talk now that we're together."

"I guess I'm just not used to it is all." He said walking past three girls who were pointing at them and whispering excitedly.

They made their way into the cafeteria which was still full of people eating. Ned directed Missy away from her usual table with the popular kids and toward his own table where Moze and Cookie were sitting.

"Hey Ned," Cookie said looking up from his lunch to wave at his friend. Then both he and Moze noticed Ned was holding hands with Missy. "What's…going on?"

"Ned and I are together now!" Missy answered. "Right Ned?"

"Yup! That's right!" He smiled. "Missy and I are dating."

"That's great!" Cookie said smiling back.

Moze on the other hand looked both confused and angry. "Ned, what do you mean? You don't like Missy!"

"Well I didn't used to," he admitted. "But I do now!"

Moze stood up, got right in Missy's face and glared. "What did you do to him?"

"Why, nothing of course." She answered smugly. "I guess Ned just saw the real me."

Moze turned to Ned. "What does she got over you? Blackmail? Threats? Mind control?"

Ned laughed, "Ah come on Moze! It's nothing like that. We just had a talk and I realized I had misjudged Missy a little and she acknowledged that she had come on a little strong and so we decided to give dating a try."

"Ha ha!" Missy couldn't help but laugh at Moze.

Ned turned to his girlfriend. "Be nice."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you're cute."

"But Ned," Cookie whispered to his friend. "I thought Missy scared you."

"She did a little," he admitted. "But once I talked to her I realized she wasn't scary at all."

"That's good advice," Cookie stood up. "You've inspired me! I think I'm going to go ask out Lisa now! I'm sure my forwardness and dashing good looks will win her over!" He then turned and walked over to Lisa's table.

"And why do you hang out with him?" Missy asked her boyfriend.

"It's a long story."

* * *

Fear was starting to set in as Cookie approached the table where Lisa and her guy followers ate lunch. But he tried to swallow it down and put on a brave face. "Hey Lisa," he said confidently. "Would you like to get some pizza with me after school?"

"Sorry Simon," she said looking apologetic. "But you know to hang out with me there's a long list and you have to wait your turn." The other guys at the table were all glaring at Cookie.

"But I don't want to hang out with you like these losers," he pointed at all the guys sitting at the table. "I'm trying to ask you out on a real date."

"I'm sorry Simon but I can't."

Cookie looked first sad and then frustrated and angry. "Well fine! I see now that you've changed. You're not the same girl who used to follow me around." He turned to the guys. "You guys can have her then!" And then he walked away from the table.

But he didn't get very far because after turning around and walking a few feet he almost ran into Evelyn who was standing in front of him looking mad.

"Why did you ask her on a date?" She asked. "WHY WON'T YOU ASK ME OUT?"

"Ah!" he said surprised. "Oh well I guess because…your scary."

"SCARY? I'M NOT SCARY!" She yelled at him.

At that moment Cookie wanted to run away but then he remembered what Ned had said about Missy. He took a closer look at Evelyn and while the Asian girl had seemed angry when he looked at her she just looked sad.

"…Okay then." He whispered.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I'll ask you out." He took a deep breath. "Do you want to get some pizza with me after school?"

Evelyn looked really surprised. "Really?" She asked. Cookie slowly nodded. "YES!" She screamed. "I'D LOVE TO!" She then grabbed him by the shoulders, pulled him in and kissed him right on the lips. "I'll see you after school." She said after she released him.

"That went better than expected," he said as he watched her walk away. He then went back to his table where the others were eating.

"Did you get a date with Lisa?" Ned asked.

"No, but I did get one with Evelyn." He answered.

"Nice," Ned patted his friend on the back.

"Oh great!" Moze frowned. "Now I'm the only one without a date!"

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Missy asked. They all turned to see where she was pointing.

It was Loomer and he was bullying Coconut head and Martin. He had thrown both of them into trash cans and was now laughing at their expense with his two goons.

"THAT DOES IT!" Coconut head screamed as he pulled himself out of the garbage cans. "I'm sick of you bullying me and my friends!" He yelled at Loomer. "YOU'VE PUSHED ME TOO FAR!"

Clenching his fist he punched Loomer hard in the stomach. The smile on Loomer's face disappeared and was replaced with a look of pain. But Coconut head didn't stop there. The punch to the stomach had forced Loomer down a few inches allowing the smaller boy to punch him repeatedly in the face.

The bully's face was now covered in blood as Coconut head broke his nose. He stopped punching him and instead kicked him as hard as he could in the crotch. A whimper of pain escaped his lips before he fell to the ground. Coconut head walked on top of Loomer and raised his hand.

Everyone in the cafeteria suddenly started to cheer. Loomer's goons ran off less then receive the same treatment. A crowd formed and lifted Coconut head into the air and carried him off triumphantly. Once they dispersed Ned's gang walked over to see the tramped Loomer.

"Jennifer…" Loomer whimpered. "Help me…"

Moze rolled her eyes. "Fine…I guess you'll do." Grabbing him by the arm she hoisted Loomer onto her back and headed for the nurse's office.

Ned looked at Cookie. "Well that was weird."

"Definitely," The nerd nodded.

Just then the janitor Gordy showed up. "Hey guys, I got big news!" He said to Ned and Cookie. "But first; want a hot dog?"

"Sure," Ned and Cookie said each taking a hot dog from Gordy. The janitor then started to eat his own hot dog. "So what's the big news?"

"I caught the weasel!" He announced excitedly.

"That's great!" Cookie said after taking a bite. "Did you send him to the zoo or back into the wild?"

"Neither," Gordo laughed. "I killed him."

Cookie nearly choked when he heard this. "You killed him? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Nah, I had to do it. It was the only way I could make these weasel hot dogs."

Cookie's eyes went wide and he immediately stopped chewing. He looked from the hot dog in his hands to Gordy. Then he fainted and fell down on his back.

Ned on the other hand turned to his side and threw up onto the floor. After he finished throwing up he headed to the nurse's office with Missy supporting him. "Don't worry Ned, you'll be okay." She told him as she rubbed his back.

Gordy meanwhile just shrugged and took another bite of his hot dog. "Tastes like victory to me."

* * *

After school Ned was feeling much better so he and Missy went on a date. They hung out for a while, got something to eat and then saw a movie. It turned out great and both of them loved every minute of it.

After it was over Ned walked Missy to her front door. "Thanks for taking me on that date Ned, it was wonderful. I never knew you were so romantic!"

Ned shrugged, "Neither did I." They both laughed.

Missy looked anxious. "Well…goodnight."

"Yeah goodnight." Ned leaned forward to kiss the blonde. But at the last moment got scared and only kissed her on the cheek.

Missy frowned in disappointment. "Ned you have to give me a real kiss goodnight. Like this," she pulled him close and kissed him hard on the lips. Ned kissed back and they made out for at least two minutes before Missy let go. Both of them were woozy from the kiss.

"Now THAT was a kiss!" Missy laughed.

"You're an awesome kisser Missy," Ned told her. "See you tomorrow?"

"You know it lover boy," She winked before walking into her house. After she shut the door Ned turned to leave. Oh yeah, life was good.


End file.
